Together Again
by RedonBlack
Summary: X-men looking for Gambit after his abandonment, Gambit/Rogue, my first fanfic, please read and reveiew!
1. Ch.1

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

-Chapter 1-

"Hurry up Remy, table 9 is still waiting for their order!" yelled the restaurant manager, who was getting fed up with his constant daydreaming. Remy got up, rubbed his eyes, and went back to work.

It was pretty late, and he was very tired. He went up the elevator to his room, walked to bed wearily and just lay down, not bothering to take his work clothes off. 'Johnny's gonna fire me if I don' stop daydreamin' all de time' he thought to himself. He remembered what was on his mind that day, and every other day before that. It was an image of her, telling him how much she loved him, and that nothing would ever change that. She looked so beautiful, with just enough light to bring out all her perfect features, but then the dream would become a nightmare. She would start laughing, and her beautiful green eyes would become black ones filled with evil, and she would grab him by the neck and scream hateful words like "How could yah believe that Ah would ever love yah after all yah have done, yah disgust me!" and with that she would lift him high into the air, then drop him into the icy wasteland below. The dream was always the same, and he would always wake up scared, even though he didn't think he was ever scared of anything in his entire life. "Chere, I'm so sorry for deceivin' you, I'll never hurt you again", he said in a low whisper.

It had been 3 months since Rogue had abandoned Remy in Antarctica. After weeks lost in the snow, he was lucky enough to be found by an expedition team doing research, and was brought back to New York with them. With nowhere to go, he took up a job in a restaurant, and stayed in a hotel and lived his life, never daring to go back to the mansion.

_Xavier's School for the Gifted:_

_ _

"Rogue? Are you all right?"

"Ah'm fine sugah, why yah askin'?"

"You've been crying for the past ten minutes. Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you, but I'm worried for you"

"Bobby, thanks for carin', but I would ratha be alone right now"

"Come on Rogue, it's been a long time since Gambit's been gone, I don't think he's coming back. Don't blame yourself for what happened, he deserved being left there after what he did, we all would have done the same thing. After all, he did betray us"

"Ah didn' mean to leave him there Bobby! Don't yah get it? He didn' betray us, Sinister tricked him into it. Ah was so confused with all his thoughts and mine mixin up, Ah wasn' thinkin' straight, that's why I left him there, and Ah'll nevah forgive mahself for it!"

"It doesn't change the fact that all those Morlocks died because of him! You need to let it go Rogue, you need to move on"

"Ah would appreciate it if ya'd leave, Ah know yah nevah liked him, but Ah loved him, so yah wouldn't understand. I know yah only want to help, but the only thing that would make me happy again is ta see him, alive and well"

"Alright, have it your way. Later Rogue"

Professor Charles Xavier's Office 

_ _

"As we discussed Logan, I need you to go into New York City by tomorrow and find out whether or not Cerebro's detection of Gambit was correct or not". Charles Xavier, along with Beast and Storm, have been tuning Cerebro to be able to detect Gambit, though it has been quite hard consideringRemy's psi-shields, and the fact that it failed twice before within the 3 months they have been searching for him. Rogue had been searching for him in her own way, flying to Antarctica anytime she could, but also with no luck.

"I hope this time we get him Chuck, because if he's still alive, it would do good for a lot of us, includin' Rogue and Storm." Wolverine knew that both x-women were very depressed, and he wanted the Cajun back too, he was among only the few people in the x-mansion that didn't piss him off all the time, like Scott did.

"Yes, I understand your concern completely, and I have a feeling that this time we found him."

_ _


	2. Ch.2

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

-Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my first one! Sorry marvel, don't worry I don't own you or any of the characters in my story!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny afternoon in the X-mansion and everyone was doing their own thing. Scott and Jean were under a tree discussing matters concerning the x-men. Bobby and Warren were playing some one-on-one baseball. Most of the rest were swimming. Hank, also known as Beast, was in the lab working on some experiments. And Jubilee was busy trying to determine why Logan was packing and preparing to leave without telling anyone, and it didn't look like he was having much luck getting her off his back.

"Come on Wolvie, where ya goin'?"

"It has nothing to do with you kid, now if you don't mind, I really need to get outta here", and with that, he threw his last bag into the trunk and was ready to take off.

"Your not getting away that easy", Jubilee said as she cut him off, "I wanna know where your goin' and I'm not gonna leave you alone 'till you tell me!"

"Is that so?", Wolverine smiled and extended his claws, knowing this would scare her enough to back away.

"Ha, you think that's gonna work on me? Now put those bad boys away and let me in on your little secret, please please PLEASE!!!!"

"Damn, you know me too well. Listen, I'm not supposed to tell no one about this, but sein' as you ain't planning on letting go, I'll tell you. We think we've found the Cajun." How could he resist suck a cute girl? Besides, One-eyes made the rule about keepin' it a secret anyway, and he didn't care too much about followin' those rules.

"You found Gambit! That's great news Wolverine!! I don't understand why you wouldn't tell the others about it"

"Cyclops made the rule, and the Professor agreed. But listen good, I said we think we found him, and I'm gonna go check it out, but promise me you ain't gonna tell no one kid"

"I promise! You can count on me. But I hope your right about findin' him, cause I don't wanna believe he's dead…"

"None of us want to believe that, so we're gonna keep tryin'. Now I gotta go, remember what I said, later Jubes"

"Stop worryin'! I'm gonna miss you Wolvie…..and good luck"

"Thanks. Bye." Wolverine got into his jeep and quickly got out before someone else decided to get curious.

Storm's Garden 

_ _

The trial had taken a huge tow on Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm. She was desperately struggling with herself and trying to deal with inner conflicts. Remy had been one of her longtime friends, and she couldn't believe he was involved in her peoples' massacre. But she had already made a decision. He didn't do it intentionally, and just like he was her through tough times, she wouldn't turn her back on him either, that's is, if he was still alive, which something inside of her told her was true. She didn't know much about him, but he was a survivor, not someone who would give up that easy, and this kept him very much alive in her heart. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the person walking into her garden.

"Hey 'Ro, what yah up ta?"

"Nothing child, is there something you needed?"

"No. Just came ta say hi, and ta talk, if yoah not busy that is"

"Not at all Rogue, what's on your mind?"

"Ah came ta ask yah if Remy….Ah mean….if Cerebro found anythin' yet". Storm looked at Rogue, knowing all too well the pain she was going through. She had reconciled with Rogue a month and a half after what happened in Antarctica. She accepted Rogue's apology and believed that the trial had caused past memories to surface, which made it almost impossible for Rogue to control her feelings when she abandoned him. Her anger at Rogue for leaving him was a thing of the past. She knew her love for him was too great, and the last thing she wanted was to leave him to die.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't found anything"

"No need ta apologize, Ah know how hard yah've been workin' ta find him. Maybe we need to accept tha fact that he may not be alive." Rogue started to cry.

"Do not give up Rogue, we must have hope." Storm comforted Rogue, trying to ease her tears.

"Ah……..It's just so hard ta deal with, not knowin' whetha he's out there or not, Ah did leave him in tha coldest place on earth"

"Stop blaming yourself child. Keep positive thoughts instead of negative ones, let your mind and body rest, we're all very worried over your condition these past months." Storm was doing her best to reassure her, because she was afraid of what Rogue would do if Remy was dead.

"Thanks foah tha concern, but Ah can't sleep, Ah just keep havin' these awful nightmares and…….sorry Storm, but Ah need ta be alone right now." Before Storm could say another word, Rogue flew as fast as she could back to her room, not wanting to break down completely in front of her friend. Her room was a safe haven from everyone, where she could organize her thoughts and release her emotions without a crowd.

I hope everyone likes it so far, and thanks for the reviews, they were great. I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as possible, which is finally gonna be more to the point of Gambit coming back!


	3. Ch.3

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

I Knew One Day We Would Be Together Again

-Chapter 3-

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or any of the characters in this story.

It was almost closing time and Remy couldn't wait to get out of there. He had finished collecting the dishes, and was waiting for the owner to dismiss him and the other workers. Johny walked over towards him and Remy took his tie off, relieved to finally be able to go to the hotel and rest.

"Hey Remy, before you leave we have one customer left. Hurry up and get his order so we can all go home." Remy couldn't believe it, he was so sure the restaurant was empty when he collected the dishes, and he hadn't heard anyone come in. 'Guess I better hurry an' get this guy outta here,' and he made his way toward the table in the far corner, where the dim lights hid the person sitting down. Remy placed a menu in front of him and when the man didn't pick it up, he decided to give him a few minutes.

"I'll be back in a couple o' minutes to see if your ready o' not," he turned around and began to walk away.

"Not even a hello for an old friend, I'm startin' to think I made a mistake comin' here." Remy stopped. It can't be him. There's no way he could have found me. I made sure they wouldn't find me, I even wore different clothes, different colognes so that even he wouldn't be able to find me. I put all my shields up 24/7 so they could never find me. But it was him, and a thousand thoughts went through Remy's mind as he turned around to face Logan eye to eye. He didn't know what to say, so he did what he does best, he hid his nervousness and he played it cool.

"'Ello." So much for playing it cool he thought.

"That's a start Cajun. Now why don't we find somewhere private to talk, I'm sure we're both dyin' to get some answers from each other."

"Alright homme, fair enough. We can go to my place, unless you still wan' to order somethin'."

"So you still have your sense of humor, this is gonna be fun. Now let's go. No offence, but I ain't too crazy 'bout your kinda food." Logan was pretty straight to the point. Well, that's how he always was.

"This gonna be a long night," Remy muttered to himself and followed Logan out.

They arrived at the hotel a while later and went up to Remy's room. Logan felt sorry for the Cajun, this wasn't exactly a great hotel, and from the look of empty bottles all over the room, Remy was doing as bad as Rogue. Remy brought a chair in for Logan and he sat on the edge of his bed. He sat there silently, and Logan knew it was up to him to start things off.

"How long yah been here?"

"A while. Had nowhere else to go."

"Why didn't you come back to the mansion?"

"Sorry, I guess I misunderstood bein' left to die as a bad thing." 'Good answer Cajun, I didn't exactly expect this to be a walk in the park.'

"Listen Gambit, I know this is gonna be hard to understand, but me and most of the other x-men didn't want you dead, we looked for you as soon as we heard what happened. We kept searchin' everywhere with the help of a new and improved Cerebro, and we finally found you. 

"And now what, you expect me to come back, after all dat happened? Because of me the Morlocks are dead, how could I come back and face the others? How can I face Storm, or Rogue?

"They forgive you, listen to me, I ain't gonna repeat this. Storm misses you a lot, she spends every waking moment looking for you, and Rogue, she hasn't been the same since you were gone. I like to mind my own business, but I'm not stupid, it's pretty obvious she loves you, and she wants you back, and if you still care for her like I think you do, you'll come back with me. You made a mistake, we all have. If being an X-man meant never making mistakes, there wouldn't be any of us left.

Gambit thought about it. He wanted to go back because he missed the X-men, he missed his home. But there was no way he could ever face Rogue again. He believed when Logan told him that Storm forgave him and was looking for him, he somehow knew their friendship would overcome it, Storm wasn't someone who could hold a grudge against someone for too long. But Rogue, he had lied to her, and she had left him there and denounced their love, was Logan really telling the truth about Rogue's condition? Or was it just to get him to come back? He had made a decision.

"I'll come back wit you, but not because of Rogue, because I t'ink your wrong, she will never forgive me for what happened. I do love her, I'd do anytin' for her, but she no longer feels dat way towards Gambit. But I'll come back for anyone else who still cares dat I'm alive, especially Storm, her forgiveness would mean da world to me."

"Have it your way Gumbo, but don't give up that easy on Rogue, you'd be amazed at how powerful love can be, but enough of this, let's get outta here before you change your mind and I gotta carry you back with me." Wolverine always thought of Rogue as a sister, and if this Cajun was the only hope for her being happy again, he would do anything to bring him back to her.

X-Mansion 

"Professor, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Scott, what about?"

"I know we've been looking for Gambit and haven't found anything, but if we did find him, would he be allowed to stay here, after what happened?"

"Of course he will. I hope you've learned through your time with the X-men that we do not turn our backs on a fellow comrade, a fellow friend."

"I know, it's just that I'm worried about the reaction it will get from the others. Is it fair to make Warren and Bobby, even Rogue, live under the same roof as him if he came back, would they be able to work things out?"

"They are going to have to work things out if they want to stay under my roof. I will not keep Remy out because others cannot see the truth, that he is an innocent man with a troubled past, just like most of them, and he deserves a second chance."

"I agree Professor, I just hope they can all stand each other if he comes back, if he's still alive that is."

"I understand your concern, but"……….._ring ring………_ "Excuse me one moment. Hello? I see, when will you be here? That's fine, goodbye."

"What is it Professor?"

"It appears we're going to find out whether they will work things out sooner than we expected."

I hope it's still good so far. I'm going to put the final chapter in, once again, as soon as I can. Thanks for all the positive comments; I can't wait till it's finished!


End file.
